


DESTINADO

by Wippo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wippo/pseuds/Wippo
Summary: En el mundo existen almas que están destinadas a amarse desde su concepción. Es decir, dos seres nacidos en diferentes tiempos y/o países, nacidos para complementar la vida y existencia del otro. No importaba el tiempo, la nacionalidad y las circunstancias, estas personas están destinadas a encontrarse... O eso era lo que decían.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 9





	DESTINADO

En el mundo existen almas que están destinadas a amarse desde su concepción. Es decir, dos seres nacidos en diferentes tiempos y/o países, nacidos para complementar la vida y existencia del otro. No importaba el tiempo, la nacionalidad y las circunstancias, estas personas están destinadas a encontrarse... O eso era lo que decían. 

Verdad o no, había un problema... pues si tú par destinado se enamora profundamente de alguien más que no fueras tú, la conexión sería incompleta y el amor que debía dar vida, marchitaba la vida del ser despreciado y la mataba poco a poco hasta que esa persona dejará este mundo.  
Es por eso que los humanos no creían en el destino, decían que eran historias de hadas y príncipes. 

****************----------------****************----------------*************

Pero Yuri sabía que era verdad, que los destinados existían y tenía esperanzas en encontrar a su otra mitad. Su abuelo y abuela se conocieron cuando eran niños. Nikolai le contó que era un día nevado y que sus padres lo habían mandado a comprar y que por ser un buen niño con el vuelto se podría comprar una paleta. Cuando volvía a casa con la paleta en una mano y las compras en la otra fue que la vio. Era rubia y tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto en su corta vida, ella miraba triste un dulce en el suelo, el sin saber qué era lo que lo impulsaba se acercó a ella y le extendió su paleta. La niña lo miró, con un brillo único que lo capturó y le impidió mirar a otro lado. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron una luz se iluminó en sus pechos y a pesar de ser unos niños, supieron que la persona frente a ellos sería alguien importante en sus vidas. La suerte o tal vez destino, les permitió seguir viéndose, pues estudiaron juntos, luego vivieron cerca del otros, fueron a la misma universidad y al final se casaron... Años felices vinieron. Sus padres no fueron la excepción, una historia bella pero con un final trágico, pero de esa unión llena de amor nació Yuri.

Todos sabían del carácter arisco y tosco del rubio punk del colegio, pero solo pocos conocían su lado blando e infantil. Yuri creció en un mundo duro por ser un huérfano a temprana edad, sin padres y con un abuelo no muy joven, tuvo que aprender a defenderse y dar el último golpe. Solo su abuelito, Mila, Yakov y Lilia (la mejor amiga de su madre) quienes eran sus únicos familiares cercanos y sabían el gran y puro corazón que tenía ese chico.

****************----------------****************----------------*************

Fue el destino y un viaje del instituto que lo llevó a Japón, que lo llevó a esa pista de hielo, que lo llevó a esperar por dos horas frente al mar a alguien que aún no conocía, pero sabía que debía conocer. Cuando el aire salado y frío del mar calaron sus huesos se levantó, suspirando y dándole una última mirada a la puesta del sol giró y emprendió camino al hotel donde sus compañeros y él se hospedaban. Fue cuando lo vio, era su destinado, lo supo porque en cuanto sus ojos lo vieran, sintió a su corazón detenerse, una atracción indirecta que le movía las piernas para acercarse a él. Está a unos pasos de poder llegar a su otra mitad cuando esté giro, lo vio a los ojos y le dio la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto.  
El corazón de Yuri pálpito más fuerte, pensó que se le saldría el corazón, por lo que con sus dos manos en el pecho trató de evitar aquello. Pero al instante que sintió que su alma al fin encontraba esa parte que siempre le faltó, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón.

El hombre frente a él se le quedó mirando, no era sorpresa, no era amor, no era nada parecido a lo que Yuri sentía... Había horror y en menos de un segundo lo entendió. Detrás de aquel hombre aparecieron dos niños idénticos a él quiénes se abrazaron a sus piernas y una voz alegre que se hizo más fuerte y clara hasta que su dueño se abrazó al brazo de su destinado. 

El tenía una familia, él amaba a su familia pues sintió como su alma era separada y apuñalada por algo que no veía. Giró y corrió, corrió y corrió. Su destinado era un hombre, un hombre mayor, una persona casada, con familia, hijos... ¿Por qué debía que pasarle esto? No sabe cuánto corrió, no sabe ni qué camino tomó, fue solo cuando él tropezó y cayó que se dio cuenta que llovía, estaba en una zona que no conocía, que su corazón dolía a horrores y que su vida terminaría dentro de poco. Moriría porque su destinado lo rechazó desde el primer minuto y solo le quedaba llorar. 

Abrazo sus piernas y hundió su cara entre sus rodillas y rompió a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Yuri sentía como todo el amor que esperaba darle a esa persona especial quedaba a la derriba ¿qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con el? ¿Qué le pasaría a su destinado? Al menos... ¿al menos sufriría algo por Yuri? 

Las lágrimas de Yuri iban en aumento, la lluvia era más fuerte cada vez más, el frío aumentaba pero no le importaba nada de eso, su corazón había sido roto antes de haberse dicho al menos su nombre. Su mente era un caos, su corazón dolía, su alma vibraba por el dolor... y lo sintió, una calidez que lo rodeaba y unos brazos que le daban calor y tanto su alma y corazón dejaron de doler, se abrazo a esa calidez y lloro en los brazos de esa persona que a pesar de no haberle visto la cara ni saber su nombre, era la única persona en el mundo que lo podía completar y ahora solo lo podría consolar este momento, pues a pesar de la calidez y calor que le daba esa persona sabía que luego se marcharía.  
No sabe cuánto lloro, no sabe cuándo quedó dormido, no sabe cómo llegaron a ese lugar, no quiere saber cómo terminó con esa pijama y en esa cómoda cama.

Cuando se levantó de la cama vio en una silla su ropa doblada, su celular y unos cuantos billetes. No había nada más, ni una nota, ni la presencia de alguien más en ese cuarto. Al llegar al hotel donde se estaba quedando con sus compañeros de aula, su profesor encargado lo estaba esperando en la puerta, sabía que le darían un castigo pero no le importaba, quería volver a llorar pero no lo volvería hacer. Viviría como dios manda lo que le quedara de vida.

Una semana después, estaba guardando sus cosas en la maleta pues volverían a Rusia esa misma noche, desde el día que supo que su destinado no podría ser suyo, solo salía con su grupo a los lugares programados y luego se encerraba en su cuarto, había días que las lágrimas se le escapaban pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Sentía morirse por dentro poco a poco, no había nada que hacer. Estaba doblando un pantalón cuando sintió algo en uno de sus bolsillos, metió la mano en él y sacó un papel doblado de este.  
Desdobló el papel y se quedó perplejo cuando leyó lo que había escrito en este. 

"De niño mi abuela me contaba historias sobre destinados y sus felices por siempre, de lo dichoso que sería encontrar al mío. No negaré que como todo niño, lo creí pero mientras crecía e iba conociendo a las personas empezaba a creer que todo lo que mi abuela me contaba era mentira. Mis padres se amaron y me amaban, eso me dijo siempre mi madre... Pero un día tomó sus cosas y se fue de casa. Sin un adiós, sin un beso y sin un volveré. Mi padre lloro noches enterrada, cambió por completo y del hombre dulce y atento se convirtió en un ogro y alguien temible para su hijo.  
Años más tarde supe la razón, mi madre había encontrado a su "destinado" y se marcho con el sin importarle su familia, su esposo o su hijo... Murieron en un accidente automovilístico años después. 

Crecí con rencor y odiando a todos y a los destinados principalmente, aunque dudaba de su existencia. Pero en mi vida apareció una luz que me brindo paz, armonía, calidez... Me dio amor, algo que no recibía desde los 9 años. Gracias a él pude llevarle flores a mi madre después de casi 15 años de ser abandonado por ella, llore su abandono, su muerte y los perdone, a ambos. Empecé una nueva vida y gracias a su paciencia y amor el monstruo en mi desapareció.

Me casé y cómo viste forme una familia con él. Soy feliz, lo amo y amo a mis hijos. Sé que es egoísta decirlo pero es la verdad, los amo y daria mi vida por ellos.

Pido que me perdones por ser egoísta y pedir esto, pero pido a Dios el no volvernos a cruzar nunca más en nuestros caminos y si un día nos viéramos por la calle, sigamos nuestros caminos sin mirar atrás. Perdoname por favor, espero me entiendas pues no puedo hacerle a mi familia lo que me hicieron a mi de niño, sé cómo duele, sé lo que le puede pasar a mi esposo e hijos si los abandono. Y sumándole a eso, no creo poder amarte más de lo que amo a mi esposo.

Cuando te vi, sentí a mi corazón latir rápido, un calor que nunca antes había sentido se instaló en mi pecho, mi alma vibró y una alegría desconocida me invadió. Pero al instante la imagen de mi familia llegó a mi, mis hijos me llamaron, mi esposo me abrazo y ese sentimiento desconocido desapareció. O eso creo, vi tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y al verte correr algo en mi me impulsó en seguirte, el querer protegerte. Le prometí a mí esposo e hijos que volvería y te seguí. Eres joven aún, lloraste hasta que te quedaste dormido en mis brazos. Te traje a este hotel, llame a mi esposo y fue él quién te coloco el pijama. 

Espero seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien que puedas amar y que te ame. No creo en el destino, ni en las almas gemelas a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero verter el pecho brillar me confirmó lo que por años creí mentira, un cuento de hadas. 

Se feliz, vive, ríe, ama... De corazón espero seas feliz

Atte. 

V. N."

Yuri volvió a llorar aquella tarde y se fue de Japón con el alma y corazón roto. Volvió a Rusia y vivió a lo máximo sus días, no le contó a nadie lo que le pasó en Japón, no le contó a nadie que su destinado lo rechazó. Vivió como más le gusto a pesar que cada día se le volvía más difícil el pararse o sonreír y sentía que su alma moría día a día, siguió disfrutando del tiempo que le quedaba.... y tres años después de lo acontecido y haber luchado contra el cáncer... 

Yuri murió.

****************----------------****************----------------*************

No importaba el tiempo, la distancia, las circunstancias... todo ser humano se encontraba con su destinado tarde o temprano. 

Un día cualquiera, de un año sin importancia... Viktor y su esposo se divorciaron. Se amaban, se respetaban, se conocían muy bien, sus hijos habían crecido, pasan los 50 años... y sin importar su historia decidieron separarse. Yuuri dejó ir a su marido para que esté buscará aquel chico de hermosos cabellos dorados, que sin importar lo hinchados y rojos de sus ojos, parecía un ángel. Yuuri entendió y agradeció la decisión de Viktor aquella vez, los eligió a ellos por sobre todas las cosas. Había cumplido con ellos y era hora de dejarlo ir, así que sin decirle nada firmo los papeles de divorcio y volvió a su pueblo natal. Tenía que ir tras su propio destinado, que había encontrado hace poco. 

Viktor no sabía qué hacer, pero no le costó más de 2 días decidir. Tomó sus maletas, se embarcó al aeropuerto y se subió al avión que lo llevaría a Rusia. Pues a pesar de su decisión, sus sentimientos y su raciocinio años atrás. Viktor nunca se olvidó de aquel chico rubio de bellos ojos verdes, supo que se llama Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky, pues su Carnet de extranjero estaba con él aquel día. 

Aquel día, hace muchos años ya, Viktor tomó una foto del chico rubio dormido, rozo dulcemente sus labios rosados y lo contempló toda aquella noche, que fue la única que pasaron juntos.

****************----------------****************----------------*************

Viktor al llegar a Rusia lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su ángel, pero se dio con la trágica sorpresa de que su rubio había muerto muchos años atrás y supo que lo había perdido para siempre desde el día que lo rechazó, por dejarlo ir y dejarle aquella carta. Lloro, le pidió perdón a una lápida fría y cayó en depresión. Viktor Nikiforov nunca más pudo tocar a su ángel, nunca más pudo besarlo y jamás pudo decirle que desde el primer segundo que lo vio, lo amo más que a nada en este mundo... más que su propia vida, pero que lo admitió muy tarde.

Viktor sufrió y pagó sus decisiones en soledad, no dejaba que sus hijos ni ex esposo lo visitaran, se encerró en su propio dolor, pues ahora comprendía ese vacío inmenso que apareció un día, hace muchos años ya, sin razón alguna y nunca pudo ser llenado por la calidez y amor que su familia le brindó. 

Yuuri lloró la muerte de su ex marido y mejor amigo. Estuvo con él sus últimos días, entre alaridos y sueños Viktor llamaba a su amor, en el entierro no hubo lágrimas pero si rezos, le pidió a los cielos que Viktor y Yuri se vuelvan a encontrar y a pesar de no ser muy creyente, si tenían la posibilidad de reencarnar, que estén juntos como tuvo que seré desde el inicio.

"Viví una vida llena de aventuras y amor. Viví por amor y sentí amor incomparable e incondicional en esta vida y también fui testigo de cómo un amor irrompible tuvo que ser fragmentado por malas decisiones - decía un anciano en sus últimos momentos - Viktor... espero encontrarnos en otra vida y ser testigo de tu verdadera felicidad, gracias por los años y sacrificios brindados. Juro que si nos volvemos a encontrar te ayudaré a encontrar a tu ángel y te diré 've y no mires atrás nunca más, ve y se feliz con él'" - diciendo aquello cerró sus ojos para no volverlos abrir.

****************----------------****************----------------*************

Un pelinegro apoyado en el barandal de la pista, observaba como sus dos amigos peleaban en el centro de la pista, como el rubio tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos húmedos, diciendo un improperio se deslizó y se apresuró a salir de la pista para tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo del edificio. Vio como poco después que el chico más joven tirará la puerta tras de él, el peliplata salía de la pista con la cabeza gacha y las manos en puño. Acercándose a él y con una mano en su hombre le dijo "ve y no mires atrás nunca más, ve y se feliz con él... Viktor" .

El mayor lo vio con los ojos abiertos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y dándole un fuerte abrazo salió tras el joven rubio y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta gritó un "Gracias Yuuri"

La vida y el destino le dieron la oportunidad de reencarnar, ser feliz, encontrarse con aquellos dos y ver al fin su felicidad juntos. Y también el poder encontrarse con aquel que fue su destinado muchos años atrás, y a pesar de que ambos solo estuvieron unos años juntos, les bastó para que en esta vida se volvieran a encontrar y volverse a amar. "Es hora de volver a casa, de seguro Otabek me espera con la cena" dijo el pelinegro antes de apresurar sus pasos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
